


Pester

by Undertaker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Hurt, M/M, Underage Drinking, Venting out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker/pseuds/Undertaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he'd been a bit too pushy. Is it really all that horrible to want to know what your boyfriend is doing?<br/>Is it really all that bad to call him when you feel lonely, even in the middle of the night due to time zones?<br/>Is it so horrible questioning why he hasn't been on as much lately?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pester

It must be the third beer he's had tonight. A gloved hand runs through paleblond locks. Shades that catch the orange sunlight as it sinks down between buildings, and seagulls crying on the roof. Dave's working late tonight, and neither Roxy or Jane are online. Jake hasn't been online since they had that talk three weeks ago.

Dirk knows for a fact that Jake has been on, but as invisible. Roxy let it slip, but Dirk didn't push the issue. Jane is busy enough as it is, now working at a bakery, and apparently they get up super early so she tends to take several naps a day.

Being seventeen is hard. It's hard and nobody understands.

A fourth can is opened, the sound similar like a gunshot in the silent apartment. Usually Dirk would have music in the background, maybe the tv, or one of his robotic creations would make some noise, but not tonight.

Tonight everything is silent, spare for the seagulls.

Maybe he'd been a bit too pushy. Is it really all that horrible to want to know what your boyfriend is doing?  
Is it really all that bad to call him when you feel lonely, even in the middle of the night due to time zones?  
Is it so horrible questioning why he hasn't been on as much lately?

Yeah, Dirk fucked up, he tried to apologize and explain. Jake wouldn't have it, logged off in the middle the 'conversation' and hasn't been seen since.

Oh well, he'll deal. That's what Dirk's thinking anyways, as he brings the can to his lips, taking a sip and sipping the excess liquid from his mouth on the back of his hand, then wipes his hand on his shorts.  
Still staring out the livingroom window, maybe he should try sending a text? He's already sent two though, with no answer. Called three times and no one picked up. Dirk also left a couple of messages on Jake's pesterchum window.

"So this is it then.." talking to himself. Is that tragic or sad? Fuck, who cares!

The fourth can is finished, and being unfamiliar with alcoholic baverages, Dirk isn't all that smooth as he gets off of the window sill, swaying a bit before walking to his room.  
He knows he shouldn't be writing to Jake while drunk. Especially not while drunk! But he does it anyways.

 

[timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 22.34]

TT: Hey.  
TT: I know this is not a good timining.  
TT: Shit. Timing. I'm writing like Larnde.  
TT: Lalonde. Anyways. I wanted to say we're over. I don't care if you don't want to talk to me anymooe. More.  
TT: I wanted tooo talk to you about our relatonsliprelationship, but you just run off! You alrways do, and I'm tired ov it. Of.  
TT: You obviously don't care as much as I do, so I'm ending it FOR YOU. Yet another thing I have to do in place of you. You neveer relly cared, just admit it. I bet you think I forced you intwo it. Into it. But you had a choise.  
TT: Well, now you're free. Free as a bird in your arizona jungle.  
TT: Amazona, whatever the fuck the jungle is called.  
TT: Fuck you, man. Just- fuckyou.

[timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 22.47]

[timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 22.48]

TT: I lo

No he cant write that so he press the backspace key, holding it in until the text is gone.

TT: I mi

He doesn't even finish the sentence before accidently sending it.

[timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 22.49]


End file.
